Holding Off Derek and Boyd
by LycoX
Summary: Its an all out two on one brawl in Scott's front yard!


**Holding Off**

 **Derek And Boyd**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. A little what if scene from season 2's 5th episode where instead of being interrupted by Jakinama, Scott holds off Derek and Vernon til the cops get there.**

* * *

Derek looked towards the direction the cops were coming from and then looked back at Scott. "Alright… Let's see if you can." Declared the Alpha with a smirk, causing Vernon to grin in anticipation.

Scott frowned and stepped off the porch towards the two feeling ready to fight as hard as he can until the cops got to his house. "Scott!" Called out Allison worriedly.

Turning back, the young Omega or apparent Alpha as Derek just claimed him to be minus the red eyes quickly re-assured his girlfriend that things were going to be okay. "Dude! Look out!" Warned Stiles, causing Scott to turn just in time and duck a blow from Vernon.

Scott quickly struck him in the stomach but it didn't seem to phase the bigger boy all that much as he just grinned down at him. "Gonna have to do better then that man."

Lunging at him, the two traded blows until Derek joined as he wasn't content to sit on the sidelines any longer as he wante to teach Scott a lesson of sorts. A lesson that he should stick to minding his own business. "Shoulda known you would cheat." Muttered Scott towards Derek as he landed a blow on Vernon's knee that sent him down to being on one.

Allowing for Scott to deck him in the face and then duck a blow from Derek afterwards. "Perks of having a Pack that can actually fight and aren't limited by human limits." Responde the Alpha as he kept advancing on the younger Wolf.

Even landing a blow to Scott's jaw, sending him stumbling a bit and making for a perfect for a spear by a recovering Vernon. Sending the two to the ground in a heap with a groan from Scott as he tried to breath after that rather lovely impact. Vernon quickly rolled to his feet just in time as Derek to strike at Scott with a kick, sending the boy rolling a short feet away. Forcing himself up with a groan, the young Omega Alpha decided to let loose his inner Wolf with a loud growl. "Not holding back anymore are we? Good, not that it'll do you much good as the Ice Rink proved." Said Derek as both he and Vernon shifted with growls.

"I'm not gonna let that stop me!"

The two on one collided together with a variety of blows that sometimes came with claws included. Ensuring that clothing would get messed up in the process. From where he stood, Stiles could be heard muttering 'come on man!' over and over as Allison made the decision to call her dad and tell him to get over to Scott's house before someone died. As she did so, Lydia chose then to make her appearance and wa quick shocked and a bit terrified by what was going on! "What the Hell is going on!?" Cried out the girl fearfully.

Making for those aside from Erica and Isaac to look her way in surprise. "Keep him occupied!" Ordered Derek and Vernon nodded at the order as his Alpha started to walk towards the front porch with Allison and Stiles stepping back a bit nervously.

"Hurry dad!" Called out Allison before hanging up her phone and aiming her mini-bow right at the Hale Alpha.

"Don't make me do this Derek."

Derek snorted in morbid amusement. "Funny, coming from an Argent."

"Could someone PLEASE tell me what the Hell is going on!?" Demanded Lydia as this was all just getting to be a bit too damn much for her!

Stiles went to stand in front of her protectively with a determined look on his face and even turned his head to the side to respond to her. "Let's just say its a massive difference of opinion right now okay? One that'll be hopefully explained when things are a whole lot calmer!"

This didn't really satisfy the girl and she let it be known. "You're a threat Lydia, one my uncle created and one I'm going to end." Called out Derek and making the Redhead gape at him in fear and confusion as she had no idea what the Hell he was talking about as she was pretty sure she was not some kind of threat at all!

The fact his face seemed so mutated was alarming too! "Wait..."

"Are you saying that lunatic who attacked me is your uncle!?"

"Was my uncle, he's dead now." And here she thought the lunatic was still on the loose!

Allison let loose an arrow and he caught it without much effort and gave the young Argent an arrogant smirk. "Nice try Allison but not good enough."

Dropping the arrow to the ground, he began to advance more towards them as Allison quickly loaded another arrow and fired it, only for him to catch it yet again with that maddening smirk still present on his face. He soon found himself stumbling thanks to a Double Axe Handle strike to the upper area of his back courtesy of Scott. Turning his head towards Scott with an angry look on his face, he let loose a growl and went after the kid with every intention of beating the Hell out of him! An attempted strike from Vernon had Scott quickly ducking and doing a leg sweep on the taller boy, sending him crashing right into a very unhappy Derek. Who quickly forced his Beta off him none too gently and got up. "Gotta say Scott, you're really impressing me."

"Can't say I care all that much you asshole!"

Chuckling, Derek charged at him with a roar and the two met in a volley of blows that was soon met by Vernon until Scott managed to grab him by the wrist and break it. Making him scream in pain as he fell to his knees in agonizing pain, pain that only increased when Scott didn't bother to hold back on his strength and break his nose. An action that found the young Omega Alpha in a choke hold by Derek who was not happy over what had just happened! Scott started to gasp for air as the man's hold tightened until he started to elbow the older man in the stomach. Making him jerk a little and it would be this scene the cops would finally arrive too. Derek snarled in annoyance at the interruption. "Guess… I… I can… Hold you… Off..." Gasped out Scott and then dug a claw into the Alpha's leg.

An action that was thankfully enough to get him to let go with a low growl and a grimace. "BHSD! FREEZE!" Came the order from one Sheriff Stilinsk.

Scott and Derek stared at one another as both breathed heavily with blood to be seen on their faces as they shifted back to their normal looks. "You can keep fighting until you get arrested or shot, or take the hint and get out of here." Even though it would probably get the guy shot anyway!

Derek looked around and went through his options as a somewhat tearful and angry Vernon forced himself up. "Grab one and get out of here." Ordered the Alpha and the taller boy nodded and quickly did so while ignoring the Sheriff's yelling for them to stop.

"This isn't over Scott. She has to be killed before she can kill more people!"

"Like I keep telling you, its not her!"

And as if to prove his point, the Kanima appeared on the roof, startling those still present and scaring Lydia quite a bit. Letting loose a terrifying and blood chilling scream, the Kanima hauled ass and avoiding a few of the bullets from the Sheriff and his Deputies. "Jackson..." Realized Scott as Derek then took off with Isaac's knocked out self.

Sheriff Stiinski quickly ordered one of his Deputies to chase after the man while he and the others saw to Scott and the other teenagers including his son. "You mind telling me just what the Hell happened here tonight!?" Asked the Sheriff demandingly and in no way willing to get the run around!

Scott and the teenagers minus Lydia as she had no real idea of anything that was going on gave the man a story that was half truth and half lie. The half truth that they had been looking to protect Lydia at Scott's as Derek and his friends had the wrong idea about her being the new killer running around recently. A killer that didn't exactly look normal due to experimentation of some kind and that Jackson didn't know he was even doing it as the half lie. Greatly shocking and worrying Lydia in the making as she still greatly cared for Jackson even though she'd rather not after how he'd treated her! As the Deputies went over everything, Melissa would then show up, followed by Chris and several of his men along with his father Gerard and the man was not happy his daughter was hanging around Scott damnit!

Scott's mom was definitely not a happy camper and was rather frantic over how her son was looking after being a fight! But at the same time grateful it hadn't been so much worse. Scott would have a stare down with Chris, leaving for his mother, Lydia, and Stiles' dad to be confused by the whole thing while Allison explained things without revealing the more Supernatural elements. "We're not dating anymore dad, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends." Finished the girl challengingly.

Chris gave a glare to his daughter before fixing it on Scott himself who met it head on, though his mother wasn't too pleased by any of it. "Fine, but that better be ALL that it is between you two."

"And what exactly do you have against my son Mr. Argent?" Asked Scott's mother unhappily with a glare.

"You know, I'm rather curious about that myself as the kid seems like a good one. Especially if he's willing to put himself at such risk to defend his friends and home." Commented Gerard and making Chris grimace as he did NOT need his father getting involved in some way.

Nothing was said at first and Scott still being rather keyed up from the fight decided to open his mouth and thusly making Stiles rather proud of his best friend! "Yeah Mr. Argent, I mean it can't be a race thing right? Unless it is somehow, which you know, would be terribly disappointing."

Ooh how the man wanted to shoot the little Wolf punk! "I know I certainly never displayed any racist views." Added Gerard helpfully.

Well, then again, maybe he did when it came to Werewolves even though it wasn't exactly a view his boy had picked up on like his daughter had. "Its got nothing to do with race." Said Chris annoyedly but truthfully.

Its just that he didn't want his babygirl dating a Werewolf! Even if said Werewolf had some decent control over his self! But it wasn't like he could tell any of them that as even he did want his father trying to go after the kid just for being different even if the old man had probably already figured out what he was by now. "Well that's such a relief." Scott replied sarcastically and making Stiles grin.

"Scott." Warned the boy's mother.

Nodding his understanding, Scott stepped back though he never took his eyes off of Allison's dad. The Sheriff however had finally had enough and told everyone to clear on out before things got anymore heated then what they already were. Chris gave a tense nod before telling his daughter and Lydia to get in the Suburban and the two quickly did so with muttered 'good byes' to the boys. Though for Allison, the black haired beauty knew she was gonna be in for one Hell of a lecture when she got home! But was more than ready to take it on! "You too Stiles."

Stiles for once didn't argue and with a nod towards his best friend that was returned, quickly headed out as well. "Well, its been a lovely evening with all of you I'd say." Spoke up Gerard genially with a smile before leaving.

Melissa couldn't help but find something about that man to be creepy. Turning her attention to her old friend, she gave him a thankful smile. "Thank you Sheriff."

"Anytime Melissa, I'm just glad we were called." Giving him another grateful smile, she made her way inside the house with Scott following along quietly as the Sheriff and his Deputies went on their way to help aid in the search for Derek Hale and the experimented on Jackson Whittemore.

Once in the house, Melissa let out a sigh at the damage done to several pieces of the furniture but couldn't find it in herself to really care too much as she was just glad her son and his friends were okay. "Go get the med kit sweetie."

Scott, not wanting to argue with his mom, quickly did so and she helped him get patched up. Not that he actually needed it considering his Wolf healing but then again he did get struck by an Alpha so it would be at least somewhat helpful after doing a little thinking on the matter. Once patched up, the young Omega Alpha would find himself in a tight if slightly tearful hug from his mother who was just so grateful that he hadn't gotten seriously hurt from the fight. He'd stay with her on the couch until she cried herself to sleep and he put a cover on her so that she'd stay warm and kissed her forehead. He'd then sneak out while feeling a little guilty over it and meet up with Stiles to see if they could try and track down Jackson. Resulting in an interesting experience at the Jungle nightclub for the two and some legal issues later on!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Now this was fairly fun to write! Definitely need to do the Peter vs. Kate season 4 fight we shoulda got soon.**


End file.
